


I'm Matt

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Disguise, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Post TLJ. When Ben finds out that Rey has snuck onto the Finalizer, he decides to hide in plain sight to find out why Rey was there with Finn and Rose. Enter Matt the Radar Technician, and shenanigans ensue as he assists Rey in her secret mission.





	I'm Matt

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't own Star Wars, SNL, or anything related to or referenced in this story. All rights go to their respective owners. 
> 
> This one-shot is inspired by a photo manipulation by EllenSama on tumblr. Check her out! This drabble turned one-shot is from the Drabble Me This prompts from the Facebook group ReyLo Fanfic Recs. 
> 
> I've always wanted to write a Reydar story. I'm hoping to write more for this pairing, as it makes me smile. I hope you enjoy it!

“Rey.”

 

A stormtrooper stiffened and saluted Ben before asking, “What do you need, sir?”

 

“Rey, er, a ray gun. Ask General Hux if the ray gun is done yet. If it isn't, then tell him that I'll be on a mission with the Knights for a time.”

 

“Aye, sir.”

 

The stormtrooper ran off to ask about the imaginary ray gun, and Ben followed the incoming Force signature of Rey. 

 

He followed her all the way to the hangar, where a new ship was docking in. 

 

Why was she here?

 

After a month of radio silence from Rey after Crait, she had suddenly started talking to him again. He had been relieved, as he had never felt so alone or like such a mess.

 

Ruling the galaxy wasn't everything it was cracked up to be, and he had taken to confiding in Rey, telling her all of his struggles. She had listened, truly listened, after she explained herself. 

 

After three months of her listening, she suggested that he take a break from ruling. She had been contemplating doing it herself, as the stress of being the beacon of hope for the Resistance was getting to her.

 

He had almost agreed to it. 

 

She had seemed a little down after that for about two weeks, and then suddenly, her attitude improved greatly. 

 

He didn't ask why, but she seemed more upbeat than ever before, and she listened better than ever. 

 

She smiled more at him. She even told him about her close friends, especially Poe, the traitor, and a girl named Rose. 

 

Finally, two months after she had asked him to run away with him, she was now coming aboard his ship. 

 

He needed a disguise. He needed to figure out why she was here since she hadn't bothered to tell him, despite talking to him through their bond just the night before.

 

It stung. They had laid in their beds just talking to one another, and when she reached out a hand - as she had been regularly - he had taken hers eagerly.

 

He had felt her swirling emotions. Her eyes had searched his, and she smiled so warmly at him. 

 

He had almost been sure she was about to admit that she loved him. He had been on the verge, himself. 

 

He went into the nearest area with clothing, and he found a radar technician outfit that actually fit him. Then, he stole a blond wig and some glasses that happened to be lying there before putting on the final piece of the outfit, a First Order jacket.

 

He couldn't trust Rey for the moment, until she explained herself. If she was coming here, then it must involve him in some way.

 

Or taking down the First Order. Either way, he needed to know. If she wasn't telling him, then she was trying to surprise him somehow.

 

She wasn't hiding her presence, though, and he thanked the Maker for that slip-up in her plans. He hid himself at once.

 

When he got to her ship, the ramp had just come down. The first to step off was the traitor….

 

No wonder Rey didn't tell him. If she thought that he, the Supreme Leader of the galaxy, was going to let her, his….. girlfriend? Complicated enemy? Woman of his dreams and obsessions? 

 

Whatever she was, if she thought that he was going to let her be with that disgrace of a guy when she could have him, then he was going to show that traitor…...

 

Who just happened to kiss the next woman off the ramp - definitely  _ not _ Rey - so maybe he wasn't as much of a traitor as Ben thought.

 

He could live now.

 

So that was the mysterious mechanic friend of Rey's named Rose. She was feisty. Hopefully she kept the traitor in line.

 

Ah, there was Rey. She, like the other two, was dressed in mechanic’s clothing and First Order jackets as contractors. 

 

She seemed to smile at the two, but there was something wistful in her look. 

 

He would have to explore that later.

 

Walking up to the group, he gave an awkward wave, mostly focusing on Rey.

 

It occurred to him as he waved that he didn't actually know what to say to them. He panicked, at least until Rey's trusting eyes landed on him.

 

Kriff, those eyes. They looked so hopeful and happy. He was stunned, as was normal for him when faced with her in person. 

 

As she approached, they had a stare-off until she got close. Then, she sized him up, and he spoke.

 

“Hey, you there. You look new. Especially that ship.”

 

Rey grinned at him before coming up to shake his hand.

 

“Yes, my ship is new. Can you help?”

 

Their hands touched. Ben forgot just how amazing it felt to touch Rey in person. The Force bond was nice and all, but it didn't compare to  _ this _ .

 

Rey seemed to feel it as well. She blinked repeatedly before staring at him intensely.

 

“Yes, yes I can,” he stammered out after their touch had reverberated through him.

 

“Are you with the Resistance?” she asked, her eyes pinning him. 

 

He panicked.

 

His eyes were the only sign of trouble in paradise. They always were these days as he tried to learn to curb his temper - Rey was really good about helping him with it. He saw her notice his eyes as she gave a questioning look. 

 

Words spilled out of his mouth, as though remembering them from a long-ago memory. 

 

“Obviously. Yes, I am. I am with the Resistance. I'm with the Resistance, yeah. I want to help you,” he insisted, trying to act confident and saying what he thought she'd want to hear.

 

The weird thing was that every word was the truth. He  _ did  _ want to help her, and if that made him part of the Resistance, then so be it. She had come back to him, and she hadn't asked for help. 

 

Rey pursed her lips for a moment before smiling, seeming to be satisfied with his answer. Then, she leaned in for a hug.

 

“Thanks for all your help so far,” she whispered as she embraced him. “What's your name? Mine’s Rey.”

 

He cursed under his breath. He hadn't thought that far ahead, again. He thought of a random, harmless name.

 

His brain and body were running on overdrive from Rey hugging him. It was the most amazing, warm, accepting hug he had ever felt. He never wanted to let go.

 

In that moment, the empty power in ruling the galaxy could wait. He realized why his grandfather had turned. Nothing else mattered but Rey. He would choose her every time.

 

First, he would help her do what she needed to do, and then he would convince her that they should run away. She'd get rid of any job he had, and once everyone realized who she helped to escape, no one would care if she disappeared.

 

“Matt. I'm a radar technician,” he said, returning her embrace with all he had. “How can I help?”

 

“I'm here to rescue a dear…..friend of mine. These two are going to help. I'm providing a distraction for them.”

 

“Those two?” he asked, looking at Finn and Rose.

 

\------

 

Finn and Rose stared at Ben and Rey in shock.

 

“Did Rey just….hug someone unknown willingly?” asked Finn in shock.

 

“I think she did. I wonder why. Does she actually know him?” commented Rose. 

 

“Maybe. They seem….close,” said Finn, eyeing Ben more carefully. “Do you think he's good enough for her?”

 

Rose patted Finn on the back. “You know how independent Rey is; if she wants him, then he is good.  She can take care of herself. Maybe he's why she even hatched up this plan to come onboard the ship and let you do what you want to turn the Stormtroopers.”

 

“I still can't believe she wants to save Kylo Ren. Just because he's been a good leader for six months doesn't make him a good person,” grumbled Finn.

 

“We’ll worry about that later. Rey knows best from talking to him before Crait. He's looking at us; c’mon, let's meet our informant.”

 

\----------

 

As the two approached, Rey replied, “Yes. If Finn can choose to leave them First Order, then he can convince others to do the same.”

 

“But can you trust him? He defected once; he could do it again,” said Ben, not willing to trust Finn and wrinkling his nose as the two got closer.

 

“There are two things that Finn takes seriously: the first is his relationship with Rose, and the second is his commitment to the Resistance and his friends. Just like me,” she said, crossing her arms and giving him a look.

 

He understood it now. He shouldn't have asked her to choose between him and her friends.

 

“Anyone in the past who made you choose was stupid. You've always cared about others, even when other people didn't see what you saw,” he said, his voice growing lower.

 

As his eyes connected with hers, he realized how creepy he sounded, seeming to know her so well. His ears turned red, and he opened his mouth to backtrack.

 

Thankfully, Rey saved him with an understanding smile.

 

“Yes. I'd be very alone without my friends.”

 

He was stunned into silence until the other two approached. Rey introduced them all, and then she sent the three of them ahead.

 

\----------

 

When the three had gone ahead a little ways, Rey waved at another mechanic who had been determinedly  _ not _ staring at her for almost as long as she had been talking to Ben.

 

He approached, looking around before saying, “Nice ship. Is it new?”

 

“Yes, it is new. Can you help?”

 

“No!” he said in hushed tones. “I can't help. I'm just a mechanic. I just do what I'm told.”

 

“Are you with the Resistance?” she asked, her gaze critical as she probed his mind. 

 

“No, of course not. This is the  _ Finalizer _ , the flagship of the First Order. No Rebel Scum here. Just hope.”

 

“Rey,” she said, putting out a hand. “I'm glad to meet our informant at last.”

 

He shook it and introduced himself. Then he asked, “So who was that tech? I don't recognize him, and I've been here for five months.”

 

Rey smiled mysteriously. “ _ That  _ is the man I'm here for. Just let the other two assume he's the right guy; I need them to get to know him. Help them when you can. The new guy will help a lot more than you think.”

 

“Unless he’s a high-ranking officer with a lot of access codes at his fingertips, or something like that, he's useless,” replied the mole with a shrug.

 

Rey smiled cryptically again. “He's something like that.”

 

\-----------

 

The next morning, Matt  _ helpfully  _ came to the quarters -arranged by the mole - for the three of them, choosing to bang on the durasteel wall next to Finn's bed to wake them all.

 

Finn gave him a look of disgust, and Ben just gave a big grin, pretending to ignore the look.

 

“It's almost time for breakfast! If you want any decent food, get there first,” he said as cheerfully as possible, looking mostly at Rey. 

 

The ladies thanked him while Finn just nodded.

 

After all got ready, Ben showed them the way, having familiarized himself with the path beforehand. 

 

Once Finn and Rose got ahead, he pulled Rey aside and whispered to her.

 

“So I hear that you're a pretty powerful Force-user, just like Kylo Ren. Do you train as often as he does?”

 

“Kylo Ren? Oh, Ben!” she said after a moment's hesitation. Then she continued, “You know about Kylo Ren?”

 

“Know about him? I've  _ met _ him,” he proclaimed proudly. “He's like the most amazing guy there is. I met him while working one day, with other friends.”

 

He may have been rubbing it on a little thickly, but he wanted to know how she felt about him. 

 

Rey's faraway look and slight smile said everything he wanted; he felt the happiness radiate off of her.

 

There was still hope for them.

 

“I've met him, too. He's very different one-on-one, wouldn't you say?” asked Rey.

 

“Yeah, totally. He's so personable, and I hear he has an eight pack.”

 

He had been working out more. For training and in the hopes that Rey would be connected to him during it. Alas, not so far.

 

“I've  _ seen  _ his eight pack. It's real, and hot,” whispered Rey in his ear.

 

Suddenly, he really wanted to tell her who he was. He wanted to drag her into the nearest room and kiss her. Anything to bring her closer to his ears, or his body in general. 

 

Focus. Training. Focus.

 

He pulled away, not looking at her.

 

“You're fortunate to have seen it. Do you work out like him, too?”

 

“Yes, I do. I need daily practice,” she said, a little deflated.

 

“I just happen to know the access code to Kylo Ren’s personal training area. If you wanted to train every morning before breakfast, you could. I could come grab you,” he said in a rush. 

 

When she opened her mouth in surprise, he started to add, “Or not. But of course, if you're afraid of him or seeing him, it's not a big deal. I hear he's away on a mission right now.”

 

“Oh. I hadn't heard that,” she said, before stopping and continuing, “But I would  _ love  _ to be able to train. Thank you so much. You're so thoughtful.”

 

He stopped with her and found himself smiling in response. 

 

“So tomorrow morning? Or maybe tonight?” he asked, eager to have alone time with her.

 

Preferably practicing together. Or just watching her and giving her pointers. He wasn't sure how to swing that, but he would.

 

“Sure! Let's do tonight for a light practice, and then start strong tomorrow. Shall we catch up to those two?” she asked lightly.

 

“I'll race you,” he taunted, running ahead.

 

“Not fair!” she shouted with a shake of her head.

 

At breakfast, he had to restrain himself from complaining too much about the deplorable food, and he was determined to bring some of his good food with him to training. 

 

Finn took to the food well, as any ex-Stormtrooper would. Rose and Rey were indifferent. Ben tried not to ask too many questions about how Finn and Rose felt about Kylo Ren, but he couldn't help himself.

 

After breakfast, Rose and Finn made their way to a training room for Stormtroopers, to talk to and infiltrate the ranks. Ben got them into any room they wanted to go into, as well as out of any disciplinary action. 

 

Rey wished them well before following Ben to where their technician duties lay. 

 

That became their routine for the first week: practice early with Rey (always bringing her good food), eat and chat about Kylo Ren (what Finn and Rose disliked and respected about him, if they believed in him, etc) at breakfast, fix things for a time, and then scope out all the important people and tech.

 

Rey used her Force abilities to get them easy jobs the first week, checking out every floor of importance.

 

Finally, on the seventh day, he decided to venture further into why she was there.

 

“So, how long do you plan to be here? And what are you going to do when you finish scoping everything out?”

 

“A month,” she replied softly, scooting closer to him in the shaft. “I think I've seen everything I need to. I just need to find a way to make more diversions on a regular basis. Preferably involving General Hux.”

 

“Hux, the sniveling weasel? Why him? Why not the Supreme Leader?” asked Ben in surprise.

 

“Well, if we're going to destabilize the First Order, we need to remove all big players, especially Hux. The question is how,” she confided. “I don't know him well. Plus, B-, Kylo Ren is different. He's...special,” she said softly, leaning in closer.

 

Her eyes dropped down for just a moment to his lips. Ben licked them in anticipation, really wishing that he had just told her who he was already. Part of him was jealous of Matt for spending all this time with Rey, for making her fall in love with Matt.

 

He wanted it to be him. Sure, he was special, but only because they shared a Force bond.

 

Putting that out of his mind, he focused on what he could do. Publicly humiliating Hux sounded like the most fun he would ever have.

 

“So…. I’ve met Hux, before,” he started. “The guy's a sneering relic of the Empire. Proud as can be. Just humiliate him, especially in front of others. Start small, and then make it really big. He'll hate it.”

 

“That's perfect! Thank you!” cried Rey, leaning over to hug him.

 

Just before she fully enveloped him, though, he turned his head to say something. In the process, their lips met.

 

They froze. Their eyes met, and Ben hesitantly pulled away.

 

He was on the verge of apologizing when Rey suddenly took hold of his head and neck and yanked him down onto her lips.

 

After that, he didn't hold back. His body surrounded her, and he pressed her against the shaft’s wall, needing to taste more of her. Anything to stay connected to her.

 

He'd give up everything for this, to have Rey like this every day. 

 

He just had to survive three more weeks like this.

 

\-------

 

Finn and Rose slowly learned to like Matt. Rose appreciated his thoughtfulness towards Rey in particular, and to her and Finn as time went on. 

 

He'd bring them random stuff that he somehow always found lying around, as though he had a sixth sense about what they'd need that day. It was like he could see the future, like Rey.

 

If anyone even  _ looked  _ at Rey the wrong way, he shoved them against a wall with a warning, or even choked a guy once. Rey tried to tell him to stop each time, but he saw red frequently. He was calm otherwise, even agreeable around Rey. It defied explanation. 

 

He also stood up for Finn and Rose on at least one occasion each, and she valued him for it. A contractor had called Rose a nasty slur, and Matt pummeled the culprit to the ground, demanding that he apologize as he choked. 

 

Finn learned to like Matt once he found out just how many pranks Matt had devised for Hux. There had been the hair dye gone wrong, water buckets in odd places, magic banana peels while Hux walked by, and more.

 

When he was allowed to help with said pranks, he liked Matt even more. That guy had a dry, wicked sense of humor, and he was gifted with electronics the same way Rey was.

 

It allowed them to coordinate a small hack into a briefing, showing Resistance propaganda on a holo instead, cut in with snippets of Hux's face, frozen in weird facial expressions. 

 

The fact that Matt even gave him a card from Kylo Ren - the Kylo Ren-  apologizing for destroying his back still stood out proudly in his mind. He had just told his story of Starkiller Base to Matt.

 

\-------

 

Soon, the month for the mission was coming to an end. Rose and Finn had made great progress, and Hux was on the verge of having a panic attack and going crazy.

 

Kylo Ren came back here and there, imperiously entering the room to make demands before exiting just as dramatically. 

 

The other generals doubted both leaders, and there was in-fighting between them all about who should lead, or what was to be done next. 

 

It also helped that all Resistance intelligence found was swiped up and replaced by false stuff from Rey and Ben.

 

On the night before the big day, Rey was fidgety as they left work. Ben took her to the training room, to help her work off her nervous energy.

 

“It's going to be fine tomorrow,” he insisted, doing his best to comfort her as she fought a droid. 

 

“I'm sure it will, but there's still one aspect of tomorrow I'm worried about,” she said, not looking at him pointedly. 

 

“What's that?”

 

“I haven't been able to talk to Ben, er Kylo Ren, yet. I was hoping to tonight.”

 

He gulped. He could arrange it somehow, but he had no idea what he'd say. She rarely spoke of him without prompting, which worried him.

 

Plus, they had kissed multiple times now, each time getting progressively more heated. He was deeply afraid she wouldn't trust him after this, and that all of this would stop.

 

“Why do you need to talk to him? Don't you listen to the rumors, of how he's retreating away? He's not that special, or that good of a leader,” he said, laying all his fears on the table.

 

Rey stopped what she was doing, dropped her weapon, and stomped toward him.

 

He had never seen her so angry, except for in Snoke's throne room. She had been a vengeful angel then. Now, she poked a finger into his chest, ready to protect what was hers.

 

“For  _ your  _ information, Ben Solo is the best man there is. He's complicated, sure. But, he's a good leader, able to show mercy when needed, and perfectly capable of wielding the Dark Side when called for. Just because that's not what he's meant for or wants to do does  _ not _ make him a bad leader.”

 

As she paused to take a breath, Ben found it hard to breathe. 

 

When their eyes met again, he noticed a pleading look there. She took a steadying breath and then drew closer. 

 

“Ben is special  _ to me. _ You may not understand it, but he's the  _ only  _ reason I'm here.”

 

Now, he couldn't breathe at all. He saw the truth in her eyes, of how much she loved and wanted him.

 

“But what about-"

 

“I made a choice once that always haunts me,” she said, interrupting him.  “I had to do what was right for my friends, even though I wanted him. I don't want to make that choice again. I know the truth now; I'll choose him.”

 

She took his hands in hers before plowing ahead. “I'll always choose you, Ben. I love you.”

 

He tried to break free of her grasp - his mind screaming that she should love Ben, not Matt - until his mind caught up and heard her intentional use of his name.

 

No, she hadn't figured it out, right? He had hidden himself so well, tried so hard to restrain himself, and more.

 

“Ben, you had to know, right? The only reason I'd go through this elaborate charade is to help you break free of what holds you back. I thought you wanted that,” she said.

 

“I do. I want this more than anything,” he said, looking at her meaningfully.

 

She pulled his wig off his head, running her fingers through his black locks. Her eyes never left his as her other hand cupped his cheek.

 

“I want to help the Resistance, and I want to help you, Ben. Everything lined up so perfectly. And once tomorrow is done, we'll be free. We don't have to make that choice ever again. It'll be just us.”

 

“You were ready to do all this without me?” he asked in awe.

 

“Whatever it took. If you liked it more, I wouldn't have suggested this crazy idea. But you're worth it.”

 

“I'll never be worthy of your love. Thank you, Rey,” he said, pulling her in for a kiss.

 

He pretended that he didn't shed a couple tears in the process. She wanted him, and him alone. He wanted to shout the truth everywhere, like stand up on a cafeteria table and tell everyone the truth about him, and that Rey loved him.

 

“How long ago did you know it was me? Did you expect me to help?”

 

“I didn't expect you to be there. I thought you'd be out on business, but of course, you somehow felt me when I arrived.”

 

“I did. I'd know you anywhere,” he said, touching her cheek.

 

“You seemed familiar when I first saw you. The moment we touched hands, though, I was almost positive it was you. Then, when you gave the very wrong answer to my question and repeated some of Finn's first words to me, I knew it was you. You seemed more awkward, but it was you.”

 

He pulled her into a tight embrace, just glad to hold her.

 

When she buried her head in his chest, he kissed the top of her head. 

 

“I love you, Rey. I always knew I was missing something from my life. The first time I held you, I found out what it was: you. None of this would ever compare to you.”

 

He heard what sounded like a sob come from Rey. He pulled her back and was shocked to see that she was indeed crying.

 

“I'm here, Rey,” he soothed. “I'm always here for you.”

 

“Will you stay with me tonight?” she asked with wide eyes. “Please?”

 

He couldn't resist. When he woke up with a crick in his neck, he considered it worth it to finally fall asleep alongside Rey.

 

As he kissed her cheek to wake her up, Finn stirred.

 

“What are you doing here, and what are you doing to Rey?”

 

“I love her. Back off, traitor,” bit out Ben without thinking. 

 

“Ben?” asked Rey groggily. “Come closer. You're warm.”

 

Finn’s eyes finally saw the light as it reflected off the messy blond wig.

 

“ _ You're  _ Kylo Ren? All this time it's been  _ you  _ helping us?” he demanded, getting out of bed.

 

Rose had woken up when Finn started speaking. She, too, got up, but more because she wanted to prevent a fight.

 

“Finn, hold on. Didn't you ever wonder  _ why  _ Rey wanted to take him back with us? She loves him.”

 

“I do,” said Rey with a defiant glare, her groggy mind and voice destroying all her credibility. “He's mine. Now, we still have a few more minutes to sleep. Excuse us.”

 

She pulled a shocked but pleased Ben back into her arms.

 

Finn silently fumed until he thought about all that Kylo - Rey insisted he was actually Ben - had done for him and to protect Rey.

 

He had not been expected to help, and yet he had, without being asked. He ensured all three of them never got into trouble - even though he and Rose got told to go to reconditioning at least a few times a week. After he had gotten to know Rose and Finn, he had stood up for them, and even gave Finn a card. The card made so much more sense now.

 

But most of all, Finn saw how right Rey had been. Kylo Ren had changed. He cared about Rey if nothing else and bringing her goals to fruition.

 

“I love you, too,” whispered Ben into Rey's ear before snuggling beside her.

 

Finn saw the tender moment and knew that this was what Rey had always wanted. He rarely saw her so relaxed with someone close by her like that.

 

\---------

 

Right before breakfast, everyone split up to do what needed to be done. Finn and Rose went to the mess hall, where they would make the final plea over cold porridge.

 

Rey set about getting all the tech in place. She got them a ship, as well as communicated with Poe and Leia about coordinates for other ships and bases they could destroy if the situation called for it.

 

Ben picked up his meager belongings and went off to the big meeting being held that day.

 

When he received the signal, he locked everyone in the room and slipped out. Hux was the first to die, and others followed by blaster.

 

The Stormtroopers gladly stood with Finn and Rose, having been swayed by Rose and her caring, brave words, and they were ready to follow Finn. In his absence, they would choose their own path.

 

When the five Resistance members left, it was with much rejoicing. Within a month, Ben and Rey finally achieved what they had wanted: to run away.

 

And if they needed a secret identity to keep anonymous, they had an excellent disguise: Mr. and Mrs. Reydar.

**Author's Note:**

> The End! Thanks for reading!


End file.
